This invention is directed to the providing of a suitable pipe installation device which is designed to be utilized in the providing of adequate sub-surface drainage. Drainage pipe has been used for some time in connection with the agricultural drainage business. In that application conduit is placed under the fields to assist in their drainage.
With respect to machines for installing agricultural drainage pipe, the typical method involves the excavation of a trench, typically through the use of a machine weighing approximately 60,000 pounds such as a treaded tractor or back-hoe, with the dirt being dumped on the ground next to the open trench. the drainage pipe is then laid in the trench and the dirt is redeposited into the trench.
A so-called trenchless method also exists, whereby a treaded tractor or other similar device slices a path through the soil using a device with approximately a 9" outer diameter to simultaneously feed drainage pipe typically cylindrical in cross-section down from the top surface of the shoe and into the bottom of the crevice thus created.
With both the trench and trenchless methods of installing drainage pipe, the existing turf is greatly disturbed. However, with respect to the drainage of agricultural areas such as fields, the typical method and machine do not adversely affect the on-going business of raising crops.
Unfortunately, drainage systems are not solely used in connection with agricultural applications. Golf courses, football fields, soccer fields, baseball diamonds, and other scenic establishments, many of which may be commercial, require adequate drainage. Use of the prior-art self propelled devices may force the complete closure for example of golf course for a day or more in order for one fairway or hole to be drained. Commercially, this can be disastrous for golf course operators, not to mention discouraging for those individuals who use the facilities.
Until now, the only method and machine available has been of the type associated with the installation of agricultural drainage systems. In addition to forcing the closure of the facility for a relatively lengthy time, the turf is noticeably disturbed following installation of the drainage system. Often mounds of fill dirt are still present, excessive dirt or mud is visible, and unsightly ruts or mounds which must be either reseeded or resodded confront the user. Thus, the lost time and expense may act as a deterrent to solving the drainage problem.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved machine for installing pipe and the method of using same which provides for the installation of drainage pipe with minimal disturbance of the turf.